


When The Universe Smiles

by GeekGirlInTheCorner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, I don't ship it but the idea is too cute, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, One Shot, Savitar ruined their lives, Short One Shot, The universe should let them be happy, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlInTheCorner/pseuds/GeekGirlInTheCorner
Summary: As he makes sure the ring is safely nestled in its velvet box, Barry hopes, just once, that the universe will let them be happy.





	When The Universe Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is just a little one shot on my take of the WestAllen proposal. Pure fluff.

Barry fiddled with the velvet red box. Inside, nestled safely in black, was a golden ring with a majestic diamond perched on top. 

He ran quickly, as only a speedster could, to his and Iris' new home, now fully furnished. 

Speeding around the room, candles were lit, carpets were laid, sofas were arranged, and music was playing softly in the background. Now all he had to do was shower, change, and wait for his girlfriend - and hopefully fianceé - to come home. 

He put on a clean red sweater, but decided against it. It would be a special night for him and Iris. A night to remember. 

He changed into a tuxedo, then laid out their plates, utensils, and glasses. He began to remove some wine, but decided they would use it when they celebrate. He had cooked some pasta for them earlier, so he heated it up.

Many nights were used to perfect the recipe, but he didn't care, or call them wasted. Everything was perfect. He imagined it; Iris would enter through the door, then they would have a date night, just like normal. But he knew there would be something in the air, something that hinted the night was special. 

Then just before they would cuddle in their bed, Barry would kneel down, and ask the most terrifying question of all. Then she would say, "Yes."

Or at least he hoped she would.

He heard the door creaking open. Iris' beautiful voice called, "Barry?" The way she pronounced his name, the way she said it as if it was something special, it was amazing.

"Uh, yeah?" he forced himself to answer.

"Hey!" Iris grinned as she came into view. Oh, man. She looked great. She was wearing a navy blue skirt and a white sleeveless blouse, paired up with blue heels. Her outfit was extremely professional, yet she managed to look extremely gorgeous at the same time. 

Then it was Iris who looked surprise. "Whoa." She looked around, observing Barry's handiwork. "Barry, if I knew it was date night, I would've definitely worn something more..." she trailed off, smirking suggestively. "Suitable." she finally finished. 

"No, what you're wearing is perfect," said Barry honestly.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to change into something else? What about that litte blue backless dress?"

Barry swallowed. As tempting as it was, he wanted to propose to her as soon as possible. "No, it's fine. Why don't we eat first?"

Iris sniffed the room. "Mmm, seems to me someone's been cooking. And practicing." She nudged Barry, laughter in her eyes.

"Come on, Iris, that was years ago," protested Barry.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna forget it," she scoffed. "You almost burned the house down. Dad totally freaked out."

"He was over reacting," countered the speedster.

"And so was the fire department?" Iris returned. 

"That...was an unfortunate event."

Iris laughed. "You know what, let's eat." She settled into a chair and heaped tons of pasta on her plate.

"Hoarder," murmured Barry under his breath. 

Iris, however, detected it, and shoved him. "Shut up! I bet you had tons of it when you were cooking."

Barry merely chuckled. 

Iris decided to begin an adult and mature conversation. "So, you're home early. No trouble?"

"Yeah. I feel like the universe is being nice to me for once, since it's..." his eyes widened as he almost slipped the surprise out.

"Since it's what?" asked his girlfriend curiously. 

"Nothing," he waved it away. "How's things with you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," replied Iris. "My boss told me my work got even better since last week. I think it was when...you know."

Barry knew she was talking about when she discovered about her death. He reached across the table and held her hand. "Hey," he comforted. "We'll find a way to stop it."

Iris shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Let's forget about that for a moment," she said to him, swallowing the sadness from her voice. "Let's have a good time."

Barry wouldn't let the topic go for once. "No, Iris, you need to know you're safe. With me. And you need to know that."

"Barry, I'm fine. I do know that." Iris smiled at him. "I've always known that."

Barry smiled back. He was planning to present the ring after dinner, but this was the perfect time. He didn't think that he could wait any longer.

He knelt down in front of her, producing the velvet box from his pocket. "Will you, Iris West, marry me?"

Iris clasped her hand on her mouth, afraid she would spoil the moment. Her eyes filled with tears, happy ones, this time, and she muffled the sounds of sobs. 

Reluctantly removing her hand, she answered, "Of course!" she smiled gratefully at him. "And I want you to know, Barry Allen, that I love you."

Barry took her hand and stood up. The couple embraced happily after Barry placed the ring around her finger.

"I love you, too," whispered Barry. 

They kissed, softly, tenderly, much like their first kiss. "It's about time," Iris told him. "I waited way too long for this."

The uneaten pasta was abandoned. The candles were left unattended; an extreme fire hazard. The only thing the engaged couple cared for was each other.

At least for one night, the universe had been kind to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo!


End file.
